


Do. Your. Worst! 《Feitan Porter》

by Ari_Vespera



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Vespera/pseuds/Ari_Vespera
Summary: Status: Ongoing//《Female Zoldyck¡! Reader》Stars were out, moon was shining and an auction was currently ongoing, it was a perfect night for assassination. What could possibly go wrong? Apparently, everything.--------(Y/N) was hired to take out a mafia boss. A simple job for such a skilled Nen user; attend the York New auction, eliminate the man and get the hell out.Maybe if that night had gone to plan, she wouldn't have to be stuck in a room, chained to a wall with torture equipment on a table nearby.Maybe if that night had gone to plan, she wouldn't have met... Him...-------Disclaimer: There will be torture, occasional language, possible lemons in future.©: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER OR ANY KIND OF MEDIA I USE. I OBVIOUS DO NOT OWN YOU OR ANY OC'S YOU MAY WANT TO USE.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my story ^^

# Story Info

You are a Zoldyck. Your hair is black and whitish grey (you can decide if you want it half and half, ombré etc) but your eye colour (E/C) is your choice. You're a Manipulator, your special ability is being able to manipulate either your own, or someone else's mass or material (make the body act as rubber, metal, etc) by drawing blood (Preferred method is using a small knife or one of Illumi's pins).

Your Nen ability has limitations, if your opponent get to far away, the link will cease. You can only control up to two people at one time, including yourself. If the blood is drawn by someone else, You must smudge the blood with your index and middle finger.

Y/n = Your Name  
F/L/n = Fake Last Name  
L/n = Last Name (necessary for later)  
E/C = Eye Colour  
F/C = Favourite Colour  
E/n = Enemy's Name (Someone you don't like)

More maybe be added in the future.

The story will take place just before, during the York New Arc and follows its own path afterwards.

This book will contain Torture, occasional language and possibly a lemon if I feel like it. (Or if it is requested).

I hope you enjoy.


	2. Method 1 ‐ Job

_**(This story will be your POV in most chapters unless told otherwise).** _

_-245,246,247,248,279-_

A knock from my the other side of my door pulled me out of my trance. "Come in." I called to the mystery person with a dry voice. If there wasn't a need for fake emotions then what would be the point in it anyway? A rattle echoed around the room before the door flung open.

In came a tall man with Long, silky black hair that in some ways matched my own, he had incredibly pale skin and big emotionless eyes. His face was blank and his clothes had pins in ever place they could, while still looking stylish. This man was my brother.

"Ah Illumi, what a pleasant surprise. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" Illumi didn't often visit me unless for family gatherings or if we had a mission to do together. He was out on jobs a lot of the time. "That would be father. He requests your presence." he spoke with a monotone voice. _At least I speak with some emotion._

"He requests it hmm? Well in that case; request denied." Illumi had a slight scowl on his face, his eyes holding a glare. His reaction caused me to chuckle as I walked towards him. "So serious all the time brother. I was just playing." I pat his shoulder before walking out.

Yet his voice still echoed down the halls, following me. 'Assassins don't have time to play' It rang.

Well, maybe for some but I happen to enjoy playing. It's a fun pass timer. With Illumi being so serious all the time, it makes it so much better. I started to hum a random tune before making it to father's office.

I assume he sensed my presence because before I even knocked on the door he told me to enter with a stern voice, or rather, his 'Talking to Y/n Voice'.

I opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to close the door behind me. "You called father?"

"Yes, I have a new assignment for you." Of course. I shouldn't have expected anything different. All it is, is work when a Zoldyck. Kill him, torture her. Destroy that. Same old, same old. "You are required to kill a - _ **Man or Woman**_ \- named E/n. They are apparently going to the YorkNew auction. There is more information on this file." Father opened a draw and pulled out a thin file. He then passed it over to me. "The auction is in three days. It will take you about a day to get there." with that he looked away, his silence was enough for me to know I was unwelcome in his office.

Illumi wasn't in my room anymore, probably gone for a mission or to stalk Killua. I grabbed a duffle bag and threw some knifes and needles in a bag. I then grabbed my favourite outfit and set it on a chair ready for later.

I took F/C dress and placed it neatly in my bag. If I'm to attend an aution, I should atleast dress the part.

Packed, I flopped on my bed to sleep, thinking about all the possible ways this could go.

_ ☠️💀☠️ _

The train ride to York New was boring to say the least. Nothing even remotely interesting happened. Once the train stopped I practically leaped out of my seat and ran to the doors.

York New was a very popular city. It had several shops, auctions, public places, as well as homes for people. Unfortunately (or fortunately in my case) there is also lots of mafia activity.  
All sorts tend to go on here, due to it being one of the most popular of cities.

I aimlessly walked until I found a tall building that looked well kept. _Hotel?_ I opened the glass doors and stepped inside. In the main lobby (where I was standing) there were six sofa's placed in a 'u' shape on either side, along with a rug placed in the centre. There were several fake plants and just as many windows. The lighting came from a a chandelier, right in the middle of the ceiling. Directly opposite the door and dead ahead of me was a desk with people standing behind, along with keys behind them. _Hotel._

I walked up to the desk in a more feminine way then I usually would, hoping to get a deal. Unlikely seeing how expensive this place looked, but also not impossible.

"Hello! How can I help you miss?" A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes asked, extremely bubbly. "I was wondering if I could get a room in this lovely place." I pulled a subtly suggestive pose that didn't seem to go unnoticed, heat began to rise to the boy's cheeks. "R-right away Miss..." he turned to walk towards the keys when he realised he didn't know my name. "F/L/n" I smiled a (fake) genuine smile.

He smiled and walked towards the cabinet with keys inside before coming back over. "Here you are Miss F/L/n, room 69." I chuckled at my luck. I had once walked past Milluki's room and... lets just say my pockets were full for the next few weeks. I took the room key and placed some jenny on the desk before walking towards the elevator. I entered the lift and pressed and random number curious on if my luck would change.

There was some cheesy elevator music on in the background. I caught myself humming to the music. _Obviously I've become far to bored if I'm actually considering singing again._ Having fun beaten out of you tends to erase any hobbies normal people would have. _Then again, who said I'm normal?_ I sighed as the elevator dinged.

Over thinking... Such a pesky habit.

_ **~📍🃏⚡~** _

_> >Image to be added<<_

**^^ Credits to Artist ^^**

_**~📍🃏⚡~** _

**A/N** : hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to point out mistakes. It's a big help.

Until next time!


End file.
